Chasse à l'homme
by StrixChuu
Summary: Judith Snow une jeune femme sous contrat avec le gouvernement est envoyée auprès de notre équipe favorite pour les aider dans son domaine : la chasse à l'homme. (je sais le résumé est nul mais vous savez il n'y a qu'une façon de voir si cette fic vaut le coup hehehe)
1. prologue

BONJOUR !  
Merci à vous courageux lecteurs qui avez su passer outre mon misérable résumé pour venir lire cette fic ^^

Je tiens à préciser avant toutes choses que je n'ai pas prévu de pairing spéciaux dans cette fic, en fait c'est un coup d'essai sur cette série après avoir regardé pour la énième fois un des épisodes.

Je m'excuse aussi par avance si je ne poste pas régulièrement et rapidement, je suis sur plusieurs fics à la fois et j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à subir le déplorable syndrome de la page blanche T.T mais je ferai de mon mieux pour poster dans les meilleurs délais !

Hum... que voulais je dire d'autre ? Ah! oui! Je n'ai franchement pas prévu de fin pour cette fic, ainsi si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous souhaite voir une certaine évolution se faire n'hésitez pas à demander ^^ je suis certaine de m'amuser à taper autant que vous aurez de plaisir à lire ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Prologue :_**

Le 15 février, 19h21, premier coup de fil du gouvernement depuis plus de deux mois. Je finissais par croire qu'ils m'avaient oubliés. Visiblement non, dommage. Je m'étais habituée au rythme de vie que j'avais. Je prenais ma Séraphine, un fusil de précision russe que j'avais amélioré petit à petit au fil de mes contrats. Cette fois je devais intégrer une équipe spéciale du FBI.

Pourquoi je n'en savais rien, en plus cette équipe avait déjà un tireur d'élite ! Je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils auraient eu besoin de moi, je n'avais pas de formation en psychologie criminelle ou non, ni même de formation policière. Je n'avais dans mes bagages que mes capacités de tir et mon expérience professionnelle et personnelle. Comme toujours mon sac de changes était déjà prêt et je n'avais plus qu'à ajouter trois cartouches de munitions dans le sac de ma Séraphine. J'avais bien envie de ne pas y aller, comme d'habitude j'aurai mes billets d'avion une fois à l'aéroport une fois sur place j'aurais droit à des clefs de voiture ou à un chauffeur et arrivée auprès de l'équipe je ne comprendrai rien au baratin qu'ils me sortiront... tout ça pour buter des gens.

Comme je l'avais dis j'arrivais à peine à l'aéroport qu'une charmante hôtesse m'accueillait, un immonde sourire commercial collé au visage et me dirigeait doucement vers la porte qui m'enverrait au Wisconsin. Encore une fois j'eus raison. Après cinq heures de vol je débarquais à Madison où un agent de police me faisait signe de le suivre seulement cette fois je tombais dans un hélicoptère qui m'amena à Milwaukee où je fus encore prise en charge par un agent de police. Il me conduisit rapidement à Creek place et tandis que nous traversions une épaisse forêt il me fit un topos rapide de la situation : cinq enlèvements, quatre cadavres retrouvés sur les berges du lac Michigan et aucune trace du ou des potentiels suspects. Il me demanda ensuite mon âge, comme beaucoup de flics celui-ci avait tout de suite tiqué sur le fait que les renforts envoyés prenaient la forme d'une jeune fille d'à peine la vingtaine.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, je ne vous demande pas le votre. »

Il se renfrogna et continua de me conduire dans un silence tendu alors que je prenais note du paysage et du climat. Je me serai presque crue chez moi : des températures modérées, les arbres feuillus à souhait cachant assurément du bon gibier, une humidité agaçante pour la poudre... Un instant je partais dans mes souvenirs et me rappelais des chasses que je pratiquais avec mon père. Une chance qu'il ait eut de l'influence sur les autorités responsable, à 7 ans il m'emmenait pour ma première vraie chasse et où il m'offrit mon premier fusil. Peut être avait il voulut compenser le manque d'une mère par une activité privilégié entre un père et sa fille, je ne cherchais jamais vraiment à y penser. La chasse était devenue une véritable passion pour moi comme pour mon père et à chacun de ses déplacements il profitait du nouveau terrain pour m'enseigner de nouvelles techniques de chasse.

Nous rentrions dans la ville, les maisons avaient ce petit coté bon chique bon genre des petites ville classiques où rien ne devait se passer. De grandes allées, des jardins propres et réguliers, des boites aux lettres blanches, des rires d'enfants, des chiens de compagnie... Moi je n'avais pas vraiment connus ça, juste les casernes militaires où mon père m'emmenait avec lui. Nous arrivâmes vite au poste de police qui servait de quartier général. Je sortis vite du véhicule, prenant avec soin le sac de ma Séraphine et récupérant avec un soin très relatif mon sac de changes dans le coffre. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que je tombais face à un homme noir de grande stature. Il devait faire facilement trois têtes de plus que moi, avait les cheveux courts, presque rasés, son œil gauche était mi-clos, son regard avait un air mélancolique qui contrastait avec son sourire jovial.

« Judith Snow ? Je suis Sam Cooper, l'agent qui dirige cette équipe, bienvenue parmi nous.

Il me serra rapidement la main et me désigna la porte du poste de police :

_ Nous n'attendions plus que vous !

_ Merci pour cet accueil mais pourrais je savoir ce qui..

_ Entrez d'abord, vous allez vite comprendre. »

Et voilà que je n'avais même plus le temps de poser des questions. Je me retrouvais embarquée dans un bureau dont les murs étaient placardés de photographies des scènes de crime, de cartes du coin et des forêts environnantes, des listes de suspects, des documents sur les plantes du coin, sur les entreprises des berges du lac Michigan... tout ce qui semblait toucher de près ou de loin à l'affaire en cours.

Dans ce même bureau y il avait quatre personnes, deux femmes et deux hommes. J'en reconnaissais un. Je l'avais vu dans un des nombreux dossiers de mon père, un étranger, un britannique normalement je ne me souvenais plus de quel dossier il s'agissait exactement. Il avait les cheveux châtain, le corps sportif mais discret, les yeux clairs et attentifs au moindre mouvement.

Les trois autres ne me disaient presque rien ou peut être que si, le second homme : le visage fatigué par sa peine de prison si je ne me trompais pas de personne mais le regard restant doux. Il avait une posture droite et fière, il semblait sur le qui vive mais encore une fois cela devait être du à son passage en prison. Une jeune femme blonde à l'air pétillante, m'accueillit avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers son supérieur qui devait se trouver devant moi. Et enfin une plus effacée, les cheveux noirs et l'air professionnel, elle dégageait un sentiment de franchise qui me fit rapidement me sentir à l'aise vis à vis d'elle.

« Bien je vous présente Judith Snow, elle va se joindre à notre équipe à partir d'aujourd'hui. Judith je vous présente les agents spéciaux Mick Rawson, Jonathan Simms alias « le prophète », Gina Lasalle et Beth Griffith. »

* * *

Alors ? Je continue ? ^^


	2. chapitre 1

Me revoalaaaaa !

Tout d'abord merci à RawSon.M, stilljustme et la première review anonyme. Vos review m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, ça montre qu'on (les auteurs de fanfics) n'écrivons pas pour rien =)

Stilljustme : la réponse à ta question ne viendra pas tout de suite désolée mais dans un ou deux chapitres après la "chasse" en fait ^^'  
anonyme : pourquoi pas, je n'avais pas trop envie de mettre le personnage principal avec Mick de toutes façons ^^

Bien voilà voilà, je pense que tout est dit ^^  
Merci encore à tout ceux et toutes celles qui viennent lire cette fic.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

_« Bien je vous présente Judith Snow, elle va se joindre à notre équipe à partir d'aujourd'hui. Judith je vous présente les agents spéciaux Mick Rawson, Jonathan Simms alias « le prophète », Gina Lasalle et Beth Griffith. » _

Chacun répondit à son nom par un signe de main ou de tête, curieuse j'examinais chacun d'entre eux et demandait enfin ce qui m'avait conduis ici. Je devais avoir l'air fine, une gamine brune paumée au milieu d'un groupe d'agents spéciaux.

« Je vais vous répondre tout de suite. Vous êtes ici premièrement car nous avons besoin de vos capacités dans cette affair...

_ Quelles capacités ? Demandais-je rapidement.

_ Déjà pas la politesse.

_ Merci agent spéciale Griffith, mon père me l'a souvent dit...

_ Ne commencez pas à vous battre ! Judith j'allais y venir. C'est normal que vous soyez surprise vu vos derniers contrats avec le gouvernement. Pour être exact ce ne sont pas vos aptitudes au tir dont nous avons besoin, en fait nous avons précisément besoin de votre plus grand atout. Nous avons présentement besoin de l'Épervière pour...

_ T'as dis quoi là ?! »

Visiblement il n'y avait pas que moi qui venait d'être surprise par ce cri qui venait du cœur. Le britannique, Mick Rawson venait de couper son supérieur dans son explication à l'entente du surnom que je m'étais fait au fur et à mesure de mes contrats. Il fixa alors plus sérieusement le sac de ma précieuse Séraphine, semblant prendre conscience de son précieux contenu, tandis que les autres semblaient de plus en plus largués. Il s'approcha à pas calculés de moi tout en me détaillant :

« Ce serais toi l'Épervière ?

_ Même si cela vous semble dur à croire, il semblerait que oui...

Nous étions calmes, c'était une constatation sans aucune animosité, je pensais maintenant me souvenirs de ce fameux dossiers. Lorsque mon père avait entreprit de me faire apprendre le tir à longue distance il avait évoqué le tir de précision. J'étais sûre que ce Mick figurait dedans en tant que sniper. Avant que les autres ne se lancent dans un interrogatoire en règle Cooper reprit la parole, un sourire aux lèvres :

_ Je disais donc avant que Mick ne m'interrompe que nous avons besoin du talents qui t'as valu le surnom d'Épervière. Nous avons, comme tu peux le voir, des hectares de forêt dense à n'en plus finir, deux suspects à débusquer et une personne disparue à sauver.

_ Ainsi vous avez besoin d'un chasseur ? Simplement ça ?

_ Non, nous avons besoin du meilleur chasseur. Vous.

_ Vous avez lu mon dossier Cooper, pas la peine de me brosser dans le sens du poil, montrez moi donc votre affaire que nous partions en chasse. »

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus, la chasse était ma seconde nature, mon père et mes formateur l'avaient amplement souligné dans mon dossier et la chasse à l'homme était mon principal atout. Il sembla conquis par ma réponse et je larguais le sac le moins important dans un coin pour me pencher au dessus de l'épaule de l'agent qui se lançait maintenant dans l'explication complète de l'affaire.

En fait, l'affaire en elle même était très simple, même moi je pense qu'avec un peu de connaissances sur le sujet j'aurais pu nommer un ou deux suspects. Mais leur plus grand problème était que le meneur du duo était un garde forestier et visiblement braconnier à l'occasion. Il devait connaître la moindre branche des forêts bordant la ville. Je me penchais alors plus précisément sur les cartes tout en l'écoutant attentivement. Les autres ajoutant des détails au fur et à mesure de son exposé.

Je demandais rapidement des précisions sur la composition générale des forêts puis recherchais les zones potentiellement aptes à servir de campement. Nous y passâmes toute l'après midi, soit au moins cinq heures. Pendant ce laps de temps j'en profitais pour faire connaissance avec cette nouvelle équipe, répondant à leurs questions lorsque je le pouvais et découvrant leurs spécialités. Tout le long de ces cinq heures, une seule chose m'agaça : la fixation que faisait le tireur d'élite sur ma Séraphine. Jamais je ne sentis son regard se poser sur autre chose que le sac qui restait en travers de mon dos. Vers 19h je me levais en m'étirant et annonçais que je comptais faire un premier tour sur le terrain pour me faire une idée plus précise de cet élément.

« Si tu veux – Cooper avait finit par accepter de me tutoyer, le vouvoiement m'étant moins habituel de part mon âge – mais un de nous devrais rester avec toi, ici on devrait agir par paires.

_ Dans ce cas je suis volontaire. »

Le britannique venait de se lever, prêt au départ, il semblait vouloir me poser des questions que les autres n'avaient pas à entendre. Sam accepta si cela ne me dérangeait pas de faire équipe avec Mick, je lui répondis que je ne voyais pas où pouvait se situer le problème. L'affaire était entendue. Je prenais dans mon sac une vieille veste de chasse que j'échangeais avec mon manteau simple et sortais une arme de poing d'une des poches de mon sac d'armes pour le glisser au holster que j'avais à la ceinture. Je fus rejoins à la porte par le tireur d'élite qui avait maintenant son fusil dans un sac sur son dos. Un signe de tête et nous nous mirent en route pour une première visite en surface de notre futur terrain de chasse.

Nous primes pour cela la voiture, il se plaça d'office au volant, je ne lui en tint pas rigueur, je n'aimais pas vraiment conduire. Et le contact mit il me posa enfin la question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres.

« C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Pourquoi tu as été nommée l'Épervière.

_ Ça dépend de la version que vous aurez entendu...

_ Tu peux me tutoyer.

_ Comme tu voudras, donc je disais ça dépend de la version que tu as entendu.

_ On parle de toi comme d'un rapace tu traque ta proie et ne rate aucun détail de ce qui doit être vu. Et lorsque tu porte le coup fatal, tu sais où tu vas tirer avant de regarder dans ta lunette.

_ C'est un peu exagéré. Comme tout chasseur j'ai appris à suivre une piste et à voir tout ce qui peut la composer et pour ce qui est de viser, j'utilise autant une lunette que n'importe quel tireur.

_ Ainsi donc l'Épervière est si jeune, je m'attendais à une femme de l'âge de Beth... »

Je souris à la remarque, il devait se douter que la question de l'âge était bien trop récurrente. Il reprit :

«Tu te souviens de tout tes contrats ?

Je tournais mon regard vers lui, assis droit sur son siège il fixait la route avec sérieux, c'était cette question qui semblait importante.

_ Des contrats dont je peux parler au moins ?

_ De tout tes contrats...

_ Si tu as un nom...

Il ne me répondit pas, visiblement ce nom ne sortirait pas tout de suite... je cherchais dans mes souvenirs si un quelconque Rawson avait été la cible d'un de mes contrats. Rien. Un britannique peut être ? Non, pas plus.

_ Est ce que la question qui te brûle les lèvres concerne un de mes contrats reconnu ?

_ Quoi ? Non enfin... pas vraiment.

_ Tu devrais la poser, au moins tu serais fixé.

Il eut un profond soupire tandis qu'il se garait sur le bas-coté et se tournait vers moi :

_ Est ce que c'est toi qui provoque les retraites des snipers trop efficaces ?

Je gardais le silence, je ne pouvais pas vraiment répondre facilement à cette question, car les retraites que j'avais du provoquer allaient d'une blessure incapacitante à une morte rapide et nette.

Je fixais mon regard dans le sien, aucun animosité, pourquoi cette question ? Il reprit vite la parole :

_ Je vois... bon on va la faire cette balade en forêt ?

_ C'est partit. »

Il redémarra pour s'arrêter au début d'un chemin de forestier et nous descendîmes de voiture, tirant nos fusils de nos housses et pénétrant au travers du mur végétale que composaient les arbres du bord de route. Il prit un moment pour observer mes gestes alors que j'assemblais les dernières parties de ma Séraphine et remarqua sûrement mon regard sur son fusil. Un fusil de précision britannique, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Après avoir échangé un dernier regard nous nous mirent en route au travers des bois.

Pendant une heure nous avançâmes entre les arbres, je jubilais j'avais l'impression d'être de retour à mes premières chasses, quand mon père ne pouvait pas m'y emmener de jour. Attentive au moindre son, au moindre craquement je sentais ce sentiment du prédateur remuer tout mon être et me retenais de partir de mon coté pour trouver un quelconque gibier. Personnellement j'aurais pu y rester toute la nuit mais je savais que je n'étais pas là pour le plaisir et je devais penser à mon partenaire qui avais quant à lui passé la journée à courir au cul des indices. Je profitais d'un regard à mon attention pour m'arrêter et baisser ma Séraphine, intrigué il fit de même tout en se rapprochant de moi. Je notais d'ailleurs avec plaisir son pas léger et ses yeux qui dérivaient tout autour de nous. Lui aussi devait être un sacré chasseur, il faudrait qu'on se fasse une petite partie un de ces jours. Je lui proposais d'en finir et de retourner au véhicule, ce qu'il accepta tandis que nous faisions demi-tour.

Le retour sur nos pas était toujours silencieux, nous marchions sur nos propres traces de pas et n'en détections aucune autre. Visiblement nous étions tout à fait seuls dans cette partie du bois, le présumé kidnappeur ne devait pas être de sortie. Petit à petit cependant sa langue se délia un peu et nous reparlions de l'affaire. Tout au long de l'après midi nous avions évoqué la traque des tueurs, pas des victimes. Personnellement ce n'était pas ce qui me motivait dans l'affaire. À la base je devais juste tuer du méchant. Mick commença à m'expliquer que les victimes avaient été trouvées ligotées et très certainement torturées sur les rives du lac. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'abus sexuels mais les victimes avaient les pieds très abîmés et de nombreux impacts de balles ou d'autres projectiles, comme si elles avaient été du gibier dans une chasse sadique et peu évoluée. Ainsi nous allions faire une chasse au chasseur, personnellement je n'avais rien contre. Bien au contraire, il me tardait de les traquer comme ils avaient traqués ces pauvres jeunes femmes. Mon nouveau partenaire continua sur sa lancée en me faisant le profil des tueurs qu'ils avaient façonnés avec tout les éléments à leur disposition. Honnêtement j'étais impressionnée.

Comprendre aussi bien un ou plusieurs criminels juste à partir de leurs actions et des lieux du crime, ce n'était pas rien. J'admirais ce travail et cette capacité dont je me savais incapable. Pour moi il était rarement question de se mettre à la place de ma proie, je la traquais, je la tuais et j'avais fini mon boulot. De plus ce n'étais pas avec mon expérience actuelle que j'aurais pu y changer quelque chose. Arrivés à la voiture je regardais ma montre, déjà 22h. Le temps passait vraiment vite en ce moment. D'un commun accord on reprit le chemin de l'hôtel où l'équipe devait loger. Ce trajet-ci fut bien plus détendu que le précédent. L'ancien sniper me sembla moins tracassé par sa question, peut être l'avait il mit de coté pour une occasion où je serais plus apte à parler. Moi ? Méfiante ? Non, simplement habituée à la curiosité humaine.

En un rien de temps l'hôtel fut à porté de vue et Mick gara la voiture aux cotés des autres véhicules de fonction. Galant il sortit mes sacs du coffre et me tendit la housse de ma Séraphine :

« Je suppose que tu préfère la porter.

_ Euh... merci.

Devant mon air légèrement surprise il eut un rictus amusé :

_ Je pourrais mal le prendre tu sais...

_ Très drôle. »

Je récupérais rapidement mon autre sac et allais rapidement à l'accueil où une charmante jeune femme m'annonça avec un grand sourire une bien désagréable nouvelle : il n'y avait plus aucune chambre de libre.

Je devais avoir l'air désespérément comique parce qu'à deux mètres de là l'agent Mick Rawson c'était arrêté devant les portes d'ascenseur et observait la scène avec le même rictus que plus tôt. Gardant mon calme je lui rendais son sourire, cependant plus tendu :

« Pardon ?

_ Je suis désolée de vous dire qu'il n'y a plus de chambres de libres.

_ Excusez moi mais je viens d'arriver pour assister l'équipe du FBI, la police locale ne vous a pas prévenu ?

_ Non mais vous pouvez toujours vous adressez à l'hôtel de la ville voisine...

_ … Excusez moi mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer la nuit à chercher une chambre d'hôtel alors que demain à la première heure je vais me lancer dans une chasse à l'homme pour votre sécurité.

_ Mais oui, et cette nuit vous tuerez trois méchant vampire...

_ … je vous demande pardon ?

_ Je suis désolée mademoiselle mais vu votre âge vous devriez apprendre à être honnêtes non ? »

Étonnement je fus très fortement tentée de sortir ma Séraphine et de lui coller son canon sous le nez. Au lieu de ça je pris une grande inspiration, et lui ré expliquais le problème.

Encore une fois cette bécasse me proposa, sans le sourire commerciale ce coup ci, d'aller voir ailleurs pour une fugue. J'étais à deux doigt de perdre mon calme, et l'autre près de son ascenseur qui se bidonnait... je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, 22h30. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Je sortais de la housse de ma Séraphine le contrat gouvernemental qui m'avait envoyé ici et lui collais sous le nez en pliant l'essentiel de ma mission.

« Et maintenant pensez vous toujours que je suis une gosse en fugue ?

_ Cela pourrait très bien être un faux et vous n'avez pas à me parler sur ce tAAAAHHH !

Je craquais et déballais ma Séraphine :

_ Et ça c'est quoi ? Du matériel de petite conne en fugue ? Hein ?

_ Vous devriez sortir ! je... je vais appeler la police !

_ NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES CONNE OU C'EST NATUREL CHEZ VOUS?! JE SUIS DE LA POLICE !

Je fermais les yeux en enterrant mon visage dans mes mains quand je sentis la courroie de mon précieux fusil glisser entre mes doigts. J'agissais rapidement et dégainais mon arme de poing en la collant au front de l'opportun qui osait mettre un doigt sur mon trésors, causant par la même occasion des couinements de frayeur de la par de la bécasse :

_ Merde ! Rawson ! Non mais tu tiens à la vie ou quoi ?

_ Je pense que tu es fatiguée, dors dans ma chambre cette nuit, on réglera ça demain avec un personne compétente et dotée de logique...

_ J'ai eu ma dose, je vais aller au commisar...

_ Baisse ton flingue et suis moi au lieu de faire ton entêtée. »

C'est vrai, j'avais toujours le canon de mon arme contre son front, quel sang froid, personnellement je n'aurais pas apprécié la blague. Je baissais l'arme et faisais mine d'attendre qu'il avance pour le suivre mais il me prit par les épaules et me dirigea devant lui vers les portes d'ascenseur. Une chance pour moi il y avait un canapé dans les chambres de cet hôtel. Encore très agacée je m'asseyais à même le sol et ressortais ma Séraphine, la démontant et nettoyant méticuleusement chaque partie pourtant impeccable. Mick me le fit d'ailleurs remarquer, je lui grognais une réponse qu'il ne me fit pas répéter.

« Cette pauvre jeune fille a eu très peur tu sais...

_ Les autres m'ont glissé que tu étais un coureur de jupons, soit heureux tu es maintenant son héros.

_ Merci mais je drague par moi-même...

_ Tss c'bien une réplique de mec ça...

_ Tu sais qu'on ne t'entends pas très bien quand tu marmonne dans ta barbe comme une petite fille ?

Je me tournais vers lui, il semblait s'amuser de mon agacement croissant ce con. Je n'appréciais pas vraiment ce sourire en coin qu'il avait en me regardant. Je soupirais pour la énième fois et remballais mon précieux fusil dans sa housse avec des gestes secs et rapides mais pourtant avec un maximum de délicatesse. Je me redressais ensuite et me dirigeais vers lui en tendant la main :

_ Les clefs du véhicule s'il te plais.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu dois avoir remarqué que ma patience avec le genre humain est tout à fait relative, c'est pourquoi au lieu de m'énerver bêtement avec toi ici je préfère aller passer la nuit au commissariat.

_ C'est bon relax ! Je me tais, pas la peine de partir sur tes grands chevaux. »

Pendant un instant nous nous fîmes face, moi toujours la main tendue et lui planté dos à la porte un air blasé sur le visage. Pourquoi je sentais que je n'en titrerai rien ? C'est lui qui se détourna le premier, allant dans la salle d'eau et fermant la porte derrière lui. Cinq minutes après j'entendais l'eau de la douche couler et j'en profitais pour piquer un oreiller sur le lit ainsi qu'une couverture en rab dans les placards. Ainsi lorsqu'il sortit, Mick me trouva installée dans le canapé, un livre à la main. Il n'ajouta rien, signalant simplement que la salle d'eau était toute à moi. Je relevais la tête pour le remercier mais je la rebaissa immédiatement sur la page que je lisais, souhaitant que la chaleur que je sentais sur mes joues n'était pas due à un rougissement. Ce... il était sortit torse nu de la salle d'eau et putain ça m'en coûtais de le dire mais qu'est ce qu'il était bien foutu ! Je posais vite mon bouquin et me dirigeais vivement vers la porte ouverte.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini ^^

verdict ?


	3. Chapter 2

Et voici (enfin je vous l'accorde) le chapitre 2 !

Un peu court mais je cherche encore comment construire la chasse ^^'

bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

_« Je relevais la tête pour le remercier mais je la rebaissa immédiatement sur la page que je lisais, souhaitant que la chaleur que je sentais sur mes joues n'était pas due à un rougissement. Ce... il était sortit torse nu de la salle d'eau et putain ça m'en coûtais de le dire mais qu'est ce qu'il était bien foutu ! Je posais vite mon bouquin et me dirigeais vivement vers la porte ouverte. »_

Accoudée au bar de l'hôtel devant mon café je lisais tranquillement une carte touristique sur les randonnées pédestres et équestres. Il était encore tôt et je devais être la seule de l'équipe à me lever à cette heure ci mais c'est pas comme si je dormais beaucoup. Le barman encore ensommeillé me servi enfin mon café enfin... ça ressemblait plus à un latté doublé d'un expresso mais bon. Le pauvre homme devait déjà me maudire, autant ne pas en rajouter. Je regardais l'horloge... 5h53... pfff je commençais à m'ennuyer là, ça y est la carte je la connaissais par cœur pour ainsi dire, ça faisait une heure au moins que je planchais dessus.

Je me levais et m'étirait en grognant, non pas que j'avais mal dormi, en fait le lit avait été très confortable. Car oui, hier soir lorsque je suis sortie de la salle d'eau je me suis retrouvée face à un agent qui se vouait galant et qui m'avait prit le sofa pour me laisser le lit. Impossible de le raisonner cet idiot en plus. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se plaindre aujourd'hui... Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la galanterie, en fait je n'en suis pas une grande adepte depuis que j'ai appris à quoi elle servait à la base, mais il avait été établis que je prenais le sofa et lui le lit. Après tout c'était moi la squatteuse dans l'affaire non ? Bref.

« Déjà debout ?

Je me retournais pour faire face à l'agent Cooper. Je lui adressais un sourire poli et lui serrais la main pendant qu'il s'installait à coté de ma chaise.

_ Hum, je dors peu.

_ Tu étudie encore les cartes ?

_ Oui, celles-ci sont intéressantes aussi, les points indiqués pour les randonneurs peuvent facilement être éliminés des champs de recherche si nos pr... nos hommes savent qu'ils sont traqués. En tout cas moi je ne m'y risquerais pas.

_ Tu vois c'est pour ça que tu vas beaucoup nous aider. On n'y aurait pensé que plus tard. Toi, tu l'as vu en un clin d'œil.

_ Parce que c'est mon boulot... l'agent Rawson m'a un peu expliqué vos conclusions hier soir. J'admire vos capacités, se mettre dans la peau d'un criminel pour prédire ses actions et le stopper, je trouve ça fort.

_ Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu fais quand tu chasse. La preuve tu t'es imaginée à la place des fuyards pour définir des zones où les recherches ne sont pas forcément nécessaires.

_ C'est pas du tout au même niveau aussi. Moi c'est par habitude : si je chasse un sanglier je n'irai pas chercher dans un terrier. J'irai là où on trouve du maïs, des glands, des champignons... Une bête traquée n'ira pas se montrer au grand jour au risque d'attirer son prédateur.

L'homme face à moi me fit signe qu'il avait saisit le cheminement de mes pensée par un signe de tête et commanda à son tour un café.

Du coin de l'œil je le détaillais vite fait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans sa tête et contrairement à lui et ses coéquipiers je n'étais pas tentée de deviner les pensées d'autrui. Non, moi je préférais rester dans ma tête et n'observer les autres qu'au travers d'un viseur. Certains peuvent pensé que c'est lâche mais moi je ne me considère pas comme étant quelqu'un de lâche... je savais tenir ma place et mes convictions. Celui qui me dirait le contraire devrait se justifié devant moi mais j'accepterai le fait d'être derrière un viseur comme excuse. Je soupirais en repliant les plans touristiques et en les glissant dans mon sac à bandoulière. Je regardais ma montre, bon peut être qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'accueil, avec un peu de chances pas la bécasse de la veille. Je me levais pour jeter un coup d'œil... Et merde. C'était elle...

L'agent Cooper me regarda intrigué alors que je retrouvais ma chaise à ses cotés. Je lui racontais dans les grandes ligne ma mésaventure de la veille et fus agréablement surprise par son rire enthousiaste. Il riait ouvertement de moi mais ce rire était si communicatif que je n'en tins pas vraiment compte. Bon, en même temps moi même je n'aurais pas résisté à l'envie de rire si l'on m'avait raconté ce genre de péripétie. Je notais aussi du coin de l'œil le fait que le profiler n'avait pas vraiment décrocher son regard de chacun de mes gestes. C'était sûrement une habitude qu'il avait prit. Moi même j'avais souvent des mouvements ou des coups d'œil involontaires lorsque je ne « chassais » pas : je savais aussi qu'il était rare que je ferme complètement la housse de ma Séraphine lorsque je n'étais pas totalement certaine de la sûreté du lieu où je me trouvais. Il me sourit, finalement passer du temps avec ce genre de personnes pouvait s'avérer intéressant.

« Bien, si nous y allions ?

_ Nous n'attendons pas les autres ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Beth sera sûrement juste derrière nous et Mick, Gina et le Prophète arriverons peut de temps après.

_ Bon alors allons y... »

Dans la voiture, Cooper sembla se rappeler que j'avais demandé à faire un détour par les bois la veille, il me demanda mon impression à ce sujet. Je lui répondit franchement qu'on aurait besoin d'être frais et discret pour cette affaire. Ce garde chasse et son ami s'exerçaient visiblement depuis un certain temps au braconnage humain, et si les victimes avaient été torturées...

« Je pense qu'il sera préférable de lui tomber dessus en premier...

_ C'est ce qu'on souhaite...

_ C'est impératif. Je suis un chasseur, si je tombe sur ma proie la première, cette proie n'a pas la chance de répondre. Un de ces gars est au moins comme moi. Si on se met dans leur territoire à leur poursuite, il le prendra très certainement comme moi je le prendrai.

_ Un defi ?

_ Ouaip, le premier qui attrape gagne.

_ Tu paries sur ton propre esprit de compétition ?

_ Plutôt sur mon arrogance... »

Il me sourit, visiblement il avait comprit où je voulais en venir. Comme on dit : entre animaux on se comprend. Ce chasseur et moi même étions des prédateurs : lui un sadique qui s'attaquait aux faibles, moi une simplette qui se prenait pour une héroïne à chasser les méchants. Un autre point commun entre nous ? On prenait notre pied dans ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

Le profiler devait lui aussi avoir prit en compte ce dernier détail, il resta silencieux un moment en ce concentrant sur la route. Peut être se demandait il si je tuerai les criminels ? J'hésitais un instant et prenais la parole avec en tête l'envie de mettre les choses au clair :

« Dans ce contrat, on ne me demande pas précisément de tuer. Mon doigt sera sur la gâchette mais mes yeux ne viseront que ce que tu voudras que je vise...

_ Tu ne comptes pas faire selon ton envie ?

_ Un esprit sain sait se poser des limites. Je me plais à penser que j'ai encore une limite qui me différencie des fou furieux que toi et les autres traquez chaque jours.

_ C'est ton père qui doit être fier de cette façon de penser.

_ Je pense, ça fait un long moment qu'on a pas parlé boulot. Quand il revient on est plus occupé à passer du temps ensemble à la caserne.

_ Tu vis dans une caserne militaire ?

_ Hum oui, dans son logement de fonction, je me suis entendu avec les autres gradés de la caserne. Ils me laissent y vivre même si mon père n'est pas sur place et je sers d'assistante au formateur de tirs de précision...

_ Et officiellement tu appartient à l'armée ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas fais mes classes donc je suis juste citée comme consultante. »

Il acquiesça, en arrêtant le véhicule pour laisser passer une famille sur les passages piétons. Je les regardais passer en soulignant le fait que ces gens étaient une autre raison que mon arrogance. Que les fous qui se trouvaient dans ces bois feraient encore plus de victimes si nous ne mettions pas fin à leur liberté. Cooper me répondit qu'il était d'accord avec moi mais après un silence il ajouta que ce serait à un tribunal de juger ces hommes, pas à nous. J'avais compris le message, aucun d'entre eux ne mourra avant le tribunal.

* * *

Alors ? je continue quand même ? ^^'


	4. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour !_  
_

Me revoilà (toujours enfin XD) avec un nouveau chapitre ! j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eut à l'écrire =)

Comme d'habitude merci à tout ceux qui ont la patience de venir lire cette fic ^^ et un plus grand merci encore à ChoNuggets et Elodie989 pour leurs commentaires =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture :p

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_ :**

_..._

_« Cooper me répondit qu'il était d'accord avec moi mais après un silence il ajouta que ce serait à un tribunal de juger ces hommes, pas à nous. J'avais compris le message, aucun d'entre eux ne mourra avant le tribunal. »_

...

Au commissariat nous avions commencé à afficher les cartes des bois environnants et à préparer ce que j'avais instinctivement nommé « la battue » lorsque les autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent. Cooper leur exposa le semblant de plan que nous avions élaboré tout en préparant les cartes. Nous avions directement exclus les lieux touristiques puis les lieux privilégiés par les pécheurs du coin. Rawson et moi allions nous positionner aux extrémités de notre groupe, prêts à tirer pour appréhender ou protéger si nous voyons une menace immédiate. Les autres avanceraient avec un mètre ou deux d'avance devant nous. Nous serions espacés les uns des autres d'environ deux à trois mètres. Sur le papier cela semblait facile mais avec la visibilité réduite en pleine forêt ainsi que le temps qui semblait se couvrir, il fut décidé que chacun de nous porterai une petite balise que l'on pourrait déclencher en cas de problème.

Deux heures plus tard nous prenions une pause. J'allais à la supérette en face du commissariat et y achetais un coca frais, il fallait que je bouge un peu, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas été aussi méticuleuse dans une chasse à l'homme. D'habitude je regardais vite fait les lieux, les détails de la fuite ou de la disparition du gars et après je partais en chasse. Là je devais coordonner mes mouvements, actions et tirs en fonction de l'équipe.

Je sortais de la supérette et m'affalais sur un banc à coté d'un abri de bus en soupirant. Je changeais. En temps normal je n'aurais jamais laisser autant de liberté d'action à un criminel. Une gorgée du liquide très frais me fit grimacer et un regard aux alentours me figea.

J'hallucinais. C'était pas possible autrement ! Là, face à moi, en train d'épier à une fenêtre du commissariat il y avait un des deux visages placardés dans notre local. Ce n'était pas le garde chasse, c'était sûrement le suiveur, l'anonyme. Je comprenais pourquoi il avait le culot de se pointer en pleine ville pendant la journée. Propre sur lui il passait totalement inaperçu. Moi même si je ne m'étais pas arrêtée sur son fusil de chasse je ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Je glissais ma main dans ma poche, ouvrant mon portable et appelant de dernier numéro composé. Ce devait être Gina, hier c'était la dernière à m'avoir donné son numéro et je l'avais appelé pour qu'elle enregistre le mien. Je bloquais ensuite les touches et tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur ma cible je branchais le kit main libre et glissais l'oreillette dans mon oreille droite.

« Allo ? Judith ? All...

_ Le suiveur est actuellement à l'exterieur du bâtiment, prenez le matériel, je le garde en vue.

Je l'entendis transmettre ce que je venais de dire à Cooper qui lui prit aussitôt le téléphone des mains :

_ Ne fais rien de stupide Judith, on sort tout de suite. S'il s'en va tu te contente de le suivre du reg...

_ Trop tard je suis debout derrière lui Cooper...

_ Alors arrête toi ! Mike ! Prophète ! Sortez tout de suite pour les localiser, Gina et Beth vous prenez le mat...

_ Il se dirige vers le nord, le long de Long street. On dirait qu'il rejoint les rives du lac. Je suis à deux cent mètres de lui. »

J'allais m'en prendre une belle une fois tout ça finit mais une telle occasion ne se perdait pas et je m'étais mise en mode chasse dès que j'avais vu le visage du criminel. Dans l'oreillette j'entendais Cooper donner des consignes aux autres pour qu'ils me rejoignent au plus vite. Tranquillement je décrivais chacun de ses regards, de ses gestes. Je n'étais pas apte à les décrypter aussi facilement qu'eux mais si je leur signalais tout ce que je voyais cela pourrait les aider. Je notais d'ailleurs que Cooper avait abandonné l'idée de me raisonner depuis que je lui avait indiqué la direction de ma proie. Je sentais des frissons me parcourir les doigts, mon souffle ralentissait et ma main droite tenait fermement la sacoche contenant ma Séraphine. Je ne pouvais pas sortir mon fusil maintenant, pas en pleine rue mais je me tenais prête à riposter s'il le fallait. Comme à chaque filature mes sens semblaient exacerbés, mes yeux parcouraient tout mon environnement, je cherchais l'élément dangereux du duo. Celui-ci me faisait plus penser à un leurre qu'autre chose.

Un bruit de moteur, une voiture démarrait non loin de nous. Je l'adossais aussi sec à un arbre en faisant mine de taper un sms sur mon téléphone puis observait le véhicule : une femme, un chien, un nourrisson. Pas pour moi. Un coup d'œil plus bas, je voyais l'homme tourner à gauche d'un cabanon de jardin. Je rattrapais vite fait mon avance et me plaquais au cabanon pour le voir entrer dans une ferme. Que pouvait il bien venir faire ici ? Je le voyais regarder autour de lui tout en avançant. C'était une intrusion mais il était connu si lui même savait où il mettait les pieds. Je regardais aux alentours quand il rentra dans une des deux granges à l'autre bout du terrain. Personne en vue, pas de voiture aux abords de la maison mitoyenne à la ferme. Pas de trace des propriétaires. Un vol ? Que pouvait-on récupérer dans une ferme ? Je faisais la liste dans un coin de ma tête puis reliais chaque objet à toutes les possibilités d'utilisation.

J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, je stoppais le prophète d'un geste du bras. S'il venait on serait trop visible au retour de ma proie. Je fixais plus intensément la porte du bâtiment. Si seulement je pouvais voir au travers des choses. Combien de fois l'ai je souhaité ? Beaucoup de fois. Je savais qu'on avait toutes nos chances de le capturer ici et maintenant mais il n'était sûrement pas là par hasard. Il devait venir chercher quelque chose et franchement ce n'était pas lui qui m'intéressait le plus. Je voulais l'autre. Le chasseur, celui qui m'envoyait un leurre, celui qui serait le vrai défi de cette traque.

Simms avait il comprit mon intention ? Il retentait une approche. Je signalais à Cooper que la cible allait finir par sortir et que cette filature partirait en poussière si les membres de l'équipe étaient visibles.

« Si on se débrouille bien il va nous mener à son terrier Cooper.

_ Si on se débrouille bien il nous dira où se trouve sa planque. Imagine qu'on le perd...

_ Je n'ai jamais perdu une proie.

_ Judith... là n'est pas la question.

_ Je t'ai dis que je ne les tuerai pas Cooper. Il ressort, il a … on dirait qu'il a un sac sur lui. Volumineux je dirais des cordes, il tient une hachette à la main gauche et son fusil dépasse du sac.

_ Il n'y a pas eut de disparitions de signalées. Judith. Toi, le prophète et Mike vous allez l'arrêter.

_ C'est une mauvaise idée. »

Je n'étais pas le chef de l'unité, je devais obéir aux ordres. Je fis signe aux deux agents derrière moi puis tirait la Séraphine de sa sacoche. Ce gars ne méritait même pas une balle il allait être facile à attraper. De l'autre coté des granges je voyais Beth, Gina et Cooper. Ils avaient du songer à une tentative de fuite. Il n'était qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de moi lorsque j'exécutais l'ordre qui me paraissais le plus inutile du moment. Je sortais de ma cachette, le tenais directement en joug, visant les genoux et lui énonçais ses droits. Dans son dos comme dans le mien les agents du FBI sortaient de leur cachettes, armes au poing et prêts à lui courir après.

Évidement il se retourna pour fuir et tomba nez à nez avec les autres, il s'élança donc vers le lac. Comme je l'ai dis, il ne valais même pas une balle. Du coin de l'œil je vis Mike et Gina se lancer à sa poursuite. Le pauvre bougre n'étant pas plus rapide qu'eux il n'alla pas bien loin avant que le tireur d'élite ne se jette sur lui, Gina le couvrant au cas où il n'utilise sont fusil.

J'étais dégoûtée. Une si belle occasion de remonter jusqu'au terr... Un coup de feu et Mike tirant Gina au sol. Me firent me tourner vers le début des bois au bord du lac. Je ne regardais pas du tout au travers de mon viseur. Je le voyais clairement. Le fusil ennemi. Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer. La chasse n'était pas perdue. Le salaud, il était loin, pourquoi avait il tiré un coup de semonce ? Je ne regardais pas autour je le fixais lui. Il était à plus de sept cent mètres. Je regardais enfin dans le viseur, je voulais être précise, mais grognais en observant le visage terne du tireur.

« Cooper, on ne le connaissait pas celui là. »

Je me permettais une demi seconde d'attention à coté de moi, Mike avait lui aussi braqué son fusil vers le tireur. D'ailleurs ce dernier semblait attendre quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas savoir quoi, lui il méritait bien une balle. Son attitude me répugnait, son fusil ne visait aucun des gars de l'équipe. Il l'avait d'abord braqué sur Gina, celle-ci au sol il m'avait ensuite mis en joug. Maintenant qu'elle s'était relevée aux cotés de Mike il était revenu sur elle.

Je n'entendais même pas les consignes de Cooper. Le doigt que j'avais posé sur la gâchette me démangeait, mon rythme cardiaque avait augmenté, l'excitation me gagnait peut à peut. Je n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il tente quelque chose pour justifier le fait de lui tirer dans les jambes.

Cooper arriva derrière moi et me mit sa main sur l'épaule :

« Attend avant de tirer, s'il a ouvert le feu ce n'est pas pour rien.

_ Justement je cherche pourquoi...

_ Pourquoi aurais tu tiré toi ?

_ Moi à sa place Gina ne serait pas tombée grâce à Mike... »

C'était clair. Si en tant que tueur j'avais tiré, je n'aurais certainement pas raté Gina. Sauf qu'à sa place je n'aurais pas fait feu. Si mon partenaire était attrap...

« Cooper. Le dominé de service est toujours par terre ? »

Je me traitais d'idiote tandis que les agents du FBI comprenaient où je voulais en venir mais en faisant ça, je lui accordait beaucoup d'importance.

Lorsque le premier coup de feu avait été tiré. Gina se trouvait en fait pile dans l'axe de tir mais n'était pas la cible. À ses pieds se trouvaient Mike et ma précédente cible. S'il avait pointé son fusil sur moi à la chute de Gina c'était uniquement parce que je l'avais mit en joug. Et lorsqu'elle c'était relevée et reculée aux cotés de Mike elle tenait son arme pointée sur le suspect au sol. Un coup d'oeil me confirma les capacités de celui qui se tenait face à nous. Un flot de sang s'écoulait d'un trou fait dans la tête de l'interpellé.

« Joli trou...

_ Pourquoi tu baisse ton arme ?

_ Parce que ce gros malin de vise que son pote depuis tout à l'heure Mike, pas Gina...

_ Que...

_ Et je n'ai pas baissé mon arme. Mes bras n'ont pas bougés c'est juste que je regarde le joli carton à nos pieds. L'autre par contre l'a aussi vu, il va bientôt se tirer... ».

A peine ces mots m'échappaient qu'il amorça un geste de recul. Je ne réfléchis pas plus appuyais mon doigt sur la détente. Et tout en savourant le cri de ma Séraphine je voyais notre vis à vis s'effonfrer tandis que les agents se precipitaient sur lui, Mike les couvrants toujours contre le fusil adverse.

« Tir dans l'épaule, au niveau de la tête humérale.

_ Quoi ?

_ T'as deux secondes ou je le fais. »

Je n'avais pas de patience, encore moins lorsque je voyais quelqu'un froncer les sourcils au nom d'un os. Je visais et tirais avant même qu'il n'ai remit son œil dans le viseur. Un râle accueillit le second cri de ma précieuse arme. Je la baissait pour de bon et me tournais vers le snipper.

« Une balle entre la tête humérale et l'acromion permet de bloquer tout le bras. Il avait encore son fusil à la main et le tenait en direction de tes coéquipiers.

_ Tu pouvais pas dire l'épaule.

_ Tu aurais bloqué l'articulation à coup sûr ? Ou tu aurais tiré plus haut ?

_ C'est comme ça que tu fais en temps normal ?

_ Ça dépend, mon dernier contrat a perdu trois doigts en un tir... »

* * *

Et voilà ! Il n'était pas bien long je vous l'accorde ^^' mais j'espère qu'il était suffisamment bien fait =)


End file.
